


Just For A Moment

by SENGEI



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 年龄差被我篡改, 是 au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SENGEI/pseuds/SENGEI
Summary: 他已经走了九十九步，每一步都需要无与伦比的决心，只需要最后一步，迪克犹豫了，因为他的止步不前。那他呢？他真的甘心吗？他回忆起那些来自迪克·格雷森的温暖，他的名字，他的气息，在春光乍泄的梦境中他没忍住泄漏的喘息……他不甘心就此结束，他不愿意患得患失，他想要的决非是伸出手近在眼前却不能触碰。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 16





	Just For A Moment

如果你在哥谭高中随便找个学生问“有什么事情让你觉得不可思议”，那么“曾经的学生会主席迪克·格雷森和高二的杰森·陶德是兄弟”这件事一定榜上有名。在外人看来，他们的相似之处少的可怜，除开他们住在同一栋宅子里，有两个弟弟、父亲都是布鲁斯·韦恩外，你再也找不到哪里相同。

并不是说兄弟一定要相似，只是他们差别太大，没有办法使人联想到那个词上。众所周知他们在相似的年纪被收养，搬进了古朴典雅宛若城堡的韦恩庄园。最初他们并不熟络，好像大家都是时常一年半的租客，连维持表面友好都不太能做到。他们在长长的餐桌前面对面吃早餐，用刀切开三明治，学习一些古典乐器和计算机的知识，起初一首乐曲被演奏出来总是听起来像在装修，即便是坐在沙发上看家庭电影也隔得远远的，仿佛旁边坐着的是电影院里的陌生人。

理查德·格雷森，他一般都让别人叫他迪克，他来自马戏团，身手灵活轻盈，继承于他的父母。当他在绳索间穿梭时，总给人一种一旦风吹来他就会被吹走的不真实感，马戏团称呼他们一家为“飞翔的格雷森”，他们一家人往往是每次表演最引人注目的那个。可人并不能真正学会飞翔，一场计算好或是真实的意外，罗宾鸟失去了父母，鸟巢里只剩下他一人。上场前他的父母才答应他软磨硬泡了好几天去吃炸鸡的要求，他们认为那些油炸食品不健康，对于这个年纪的小孩来说不利于长高，上场后他在演出过程中目睹父母从那些他记事起就陪伴在身旁的道路中坠落，在地板上摔出一朵血红色的花，而他站在台上，身体僵硬，他从来没有那么害怕过。接着他被布鲁斯收养，离开了那些给他化妆，准备表演服的人，马戏团搭的帐篷总是红白相间，或者用上明亮的黄色，迪克·格雷森总能在第一眼看见。他住进韦恩庄园的第一天，手脚并用颤颤巍巍爬上了屋顶，在老管家找到他之前向哥谭市投去找寻的目光，找不到红色，白色，黄色，他发现找不见任何颜色。

杰森·陶德和他不同。他暴躁易怒的父亲因为贩毒进了监狱，或许永远不会有重见天日的那天，他的母亲埋在泥土里，墓碑上刻着歪歪扭扭的字，他童年能获得的为数不多的一点关爱来自母亲和家里养的大白狗，警察来带走他父亲的那天，他弄丢了那条时日无多的狗，在被暴雨淹没的哥谭市里他找了一整天，一无所获。他一般出没在哥谭的犯罪小巷，普通人不太愿意靠近的地方，那里充斥着暴力、毒品，和这座城市的黑色，他在这里蹲点，和比他年长的大孩子们一起，做一些不至于伤人又能威胁他们交出钱包的事情，这群孩子称之为“工作”。他偶尔一个人，他不太喜欢接收新消息，所以杰森·陶德撬那辆阿斯顿马丁车胎的时候，并不知道车主是布鲁斯·韦恩，他只是觉得那辆车看起来很值钱，随便哪个部位都能拿去卖个好价钱，解决他好几天的生计问题。当他看见布鲁斯的时候，他以为自己要被抓进少管所再次被警察狠狠教训一顿，就像所有傲慢的有钱人那样，他们的保镖提起他的后衣领，他张牙舞爪无能为力，随后他们会打电话给那些穿制服的人，这时候他们总来的很快，警察把他塞进警笛长鸣的车里，然后关上个几天。可布鲁斯没有，他收养了他，把他带离那个漆黑的小巷，带离母亲的墓碑、家里已经破损的家具、至今没找到的宠物。杰森·陶德想不通，可他还是跟他走了。

故事的开头杰森搬进韦恩庄园，他的行李很少，和蔼的老管家替他拿着书包，带他推开一扇一扇的门，他在二楼走廊尽头看见了迪克，男孩穿着宽松的睡衣，就像所有极有领地意识的动物一样，迪克看见他的第一眼，目光不太友善。这是个不太好的开始，也导致了很长一段时间他们关系的僵硬，用杰森自己的话来说，他不是什么好人，于是他总是想尽办法捉弄自己这个名义上的兄长，即使他从第一次见面后再没有露出过那种眼神。他故意在迪克的房间隔壁练习萨克斯，他知道那里是一件空房间，刺耳的声音往往在迪克练习小提琴的时候传来，直接毫不留情的打断他响遏行云般的乐曲，有时候温柔一点，仅仅是发出难以入耳的噪音盖过他的声音，这取决于杰森的心情。他的兄长是个表现得极其温柔懂事的男孩，他往往只是停下来，敲开他的门，说，杰森，你不能这样，你不能在我练习的时候故意影响我，这样是不对的。迪克大多数时候都会这样和他说话，总温柔的哄小孩一样的语气，大多数时候只会让他更加变本加厉。某种意义上小孩子的劣根性。

迪克的耐心很快告罄，他们开始冷战。冷战第一天，迪克没有理会他的挑衅，在他制造噪音的时候岿然不动，当他不存在，杰森停下来，无意间和他四目相对，他必须承认，那一瞬间他心里咯噔一声，产生了一丝后悔。随后他们又在暗中较劲，布鲁斯常年不在家，差距不到他们之间的暗潮汹涌。他们不论做什么都像在比赛，就连吃饭也要看谁吃得更快，他们用尽一切手段和对方较劲。迪克学东西很快，他的头脑和他的身手一样灵活，他能在五分钟内解开一道冗长的三重积分题，轻而易举用javascript写出漂亮的网页，但杰森发现了他的弱点，他并不擅长于文字类的东西，一本《没有人给他写信的上校》就能让他昏昏欲睡。

这样孩子气的对抗持续到了杰森十五岁，他还未曾察觉迪克·格雷森毫无道理的占据了他一整个童年，抛开属于他生父生母的回忆，抛开那些餐桌上的争吵和小巷里的骚动，他能记住的统统都是迪克·格雷森。变故和变化一同发生在他的十五岁，有时候杰森怀疑在某个平行宇宙里十五岁的他已经死过一次了，自己不过是运气好没成为那个世界的杰森·陶德。很多人十五岁都会经历变化，有的人会死去，有的人平安无事，有的人会经历一些扭转命运的事情。身为哥谭首富的养子，往往会有不怀好意的人接近，即便是杰森这样看起来不好惹的小孩子，总会有恶意靠近他。他被绑架了。绑匪传来视频和要求的时候迪克刚刚结束社团活动，他是学校弓道部的明星成员，在为明天的比赛做最后的准备，他接到电话赶回了家，比警察更先一步找到了绑匪的藏身之地。要说已经十七岁的迪克和十二三岁有什么完全没变，大概就是他仍旧善良。他凭借多年前父母传给他的流淌在血脉里的能力，像个有勇无谋的蠢货那样只身一人找到了他，暴露的时候他冲迪克吼让他快走，他的兄长，他某种意义上的竞争对手，只是摇摇头，目光坚定。他在那间废弃的工厂里亲眼目睹迪克为了救他受伤，看着他在摇摇欲坠的吊灯和通风管道上行走自如，他看见迪克对他做口型，他说，没关系，别担心。

最后毫发无伤的杰森和伤痕累累的迪克被警察带去做了笔录又送回了家，迎接他们的自然是劈头盖脸一顿骂，他们看着布鲁斯严肃的脸，杰森偷偷握住了迪克的手，他的兄长身体很明显僵住了，在他咬着下唇准备放开时，迪克回握住他的手，坦坦荡荡迎上布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德的锐利目光。重来一次我也一定会救他。迪克说，杰森是我的家人。他说的那么坚定，那么认真，就像是神明最虔诚的信徒在教堂里发誓。你没有经历过专业训练，这是一件极其危险的事情，你不仅没有办法成功救出杰森，你自己也会受伤。布鲁斯说。我就要做到了。迪克握紧他的手，那我就从现在开始训练。

那个下午他一言不发地吃完晚餐回了自己的房间，书桌上还摆着一本摊开的《茶花女》，他尝试去阅读，昨天他还看得津津有味，眼下却味同嚼蜡。午夜梦回他路过迪克的房间，发现里面透出温暖的光，鬼使神差的，他敲开迪克的房间，看见迪克的时候又找不到任何话题。他贴心的兄长揉乱了他的头发，带他去楼下给他倒了一杯冰牛奶，他在迪克关上房门的时候瞥见门背后的日程表，才知道他为了自己直接放弃了比赛。一杯冰牛奶喝完，迪克看起来已经在沙发上累得睡着了，他放下玻璃杯，还有一些残余沿着杯壁缓缓下落，他看着迪克闭着眼睛的漂亮脸蛋，觉得他的五官未免有些精致过头，接着他想起来迪克是学校很多女孩子的议论对象。谢谢你，他用微不可闻的声音说。不客气，小翅膀。迪克睁开眼睛，狡猾地冲他眨眨眼。杰森瞪着他，说，小翅膀是什么玩意？你不要给我取外号。

从那以后男孩儿们正式步入了休战时期，终于学会和平相处，他们不再在用餐时间时不时向对方投去挑衅的目光，不再拒绝和对方坐在同一辆车上一同上学，在阿尔弗雷德慈爱的目光中他和迪克在车里相安无事，空气里也不再涌出噼里啪啦的敌对火花。十六岁的时候杰森步入高中，迪克迈进高三，那个他们刚打了第一场雪仗的冬天，提姆·德雷克来到了韦恩庄园，作为被布鲁斯收养的第三个孩子。起初他和提姆相处得不太愉快，身为大哥的迪克总是在中间劝架，提姆有一肚子坏水，却偏偏只针对他一个人，他在所有人面前都彬彬有礼，尤其是迪克，装成一个懂事乖巧的小弟，失态的仿佛成了他自己。某个天气回暖的夜晚迪克找到在房顶上的他，坐在他旁边。你现在和提姆的关系让我想到我们以前剑拔弩张的时候。他说。那不一样。杰森迅速回答他，几乎是条件反射，更是反感他把这些过去的话题翻出来做比较。不都是和自己兄弟闹别扭，其实差别不太大。迪克还是坚持。杰森扭头去看他，他发现迪克根本不知道他指的是什么，不一样，迪克。他说完看着天空的星星，那天晚上月亮几乎看不见，可他们一抬头就能看见满天的星星，又明又亮，仿佛触手可得。

可杰森知道他抓不到。给你一弯明月，一束绽放的向日葵，给你整个天空，你又能做什么？杰森知道他什么也不能做，他做不到再往前迈一步。不能眼睁睁看着神明跌落凡尘再也回不到云端之上，白月光变成袖口的米粒被碾压在不经意间哭号他都听不见，向日葵被连根拔起失去在太阳下生活的权利。他做不到，开不了口，他不能。

事实上那个冬天，迪克因为地面上的雪滑跌进他怀抱里的那个冬天他明白过来，那种他看着迪克时的奇怪的感觉到底是什么。他是那么蠢，就像所有不懂情爱的小男孩一样，用最笨拙的方式想要获得喜欢的人的注意。他能回忆起的关于童年的美好片段，母亲落在他额头的亲吻，家庭电影，布鲁斯盖在他身上的毛毯，拉小提琴的迪克，射箭的迪克，一本正经教育他的迪克，和他吵架的迪克，被他弄得不耐烦的迪克……等到他反应过来，他的脑海里充斥着无数这样的片段，超过了他翻来覆去看过的书里的情节。

杰森的高一快要结束的时候，迪克面临着选大学的压力，他和布鲁斯爆发了好几次争执，吵架的声音甚至盖过了他耳机里的AC/DC，他不知道自己能做什么，事实上他从未接触太多迪克的世界，看上去迪克·格雷森对所有人敞开心扉，可他总是害怕在那里面找到一个自己不想要的答案。事实上，在某些方面杰森比他别扭太多。最后迪克还是选择去了布鲁德海文的大学，他从来都是目标坚定。那个属于高中生理查德的最后一个暑假，杰森把他收到的录取通知书拿给他，提姆在一旁玩他的最后生还者，迪克拆开来，然后把写了字的那一面递给他的两个弟弟看。他看起来胜券在握，但他也看起来忧心忡忡，被什么事情所困扰着。杰森不太敢去证实自己的想法。

爱情故事的转折很多时候是因为局外人的插手。高二临近期末时，迪克给他们寄了一点布鲁德海文的特产，附上一的信说因为学校的比赛他会回来的晚半个月。提姆拆完包装，又看了一眼杰森，杰森在茶几上拆开包裹，里面是一盒包装好的特产，一本书，和一张卡片。杰森回他一个你想说什么的眼神，提姆说，果然他就是偏心。偏心什么？杰森愣住。每一次他给我们送礼物，他都会多给你写一张卡片。提姆倨傲地抬起头，杰森，你怕不是个傻子，你难道没有发现你永远比我多一样东西吗？

一些事情在那脑海里连贯了起来，那么所有的不合理都有了理由，可他总觉得他不能。可那是迪克，他说。这时候他和提姆的关系已经越来越像兄弟，他们偶尔会谈一些学校里遇见的事情。我知道那是迪克，提姆翻了个白眼，你喜欢他，他喜欢你，这是很顺理成章的事情，你应该把卡片打开，看看他给你写了什么。杰森把卡片放回去，我看了，是一首诗。提姆挑眉看着他。是一首情诗的节选，他选了最隐晦的片段……但我读过这首诗。杰森说。你应该给他回应，不管怎么样都应该，而且，我想他应该知道你知道这首诗。提姆端起他的咖啡上楼。

迪克在本该快要回来的时候又一次给他们发了消息，因为参加建模比赛，他一整个假期都要用来学习和训练，因此没有办法回来。杰森在提姆鄙视的眼光下定在原地，心里五味杂陈。那个暑假他几乎没怎么出门，呆在书房里看完了半面墙的诗歌，从但丁到辛波斯卡，高二暑假结束后开学的第一个周四，物理课的课间，后桌罗伊敲醒昏昏欲睡的他，让他看向窗外，杰森揉着眼睛看过去，门口站着一整个暑假都没回来的迪克，他们对上目光，迪克朝他挥挥手，示意他出来。他们绕路到了教学楼后面的小山坡，杰森一路看着他的后背，几个月不见，迪克比之前还瘦了些，他仿佛能看见他卫衣下削瘦的身体。

你怎么回来了？他问。

我来求证一个问题的答案，那个人没有回答我。迪克对上他的眼睛，杰森，你愿意告诉我吗？

有些事情就像光速之于惯性参考系，通电导线之于磁感应强度，你早在课本上学过，它们之间毫无关联，不能有关联，甚至可以像第十二条军规之于一个想退役的飞行员，是相反的，相悖的。可像迪克这样有着优秀数学头脑的人似乎总是笃定布劳威尔的不动点理论，坚信铁杵可以磨成针，杰森从没觉得迪克会是这样固执的人。提姆说，虽然所有人都说你们没有一处相同，可你们其实是相似的人，不然早些年也不会每天吵成那样。那时候他忙着开一罐刚从冰箱里拿出来的苹果酱，没有在意。

事实上他们之间可能真的隔了一条沟渠，面前是漆黑不见底的深渊，堪堪一根圆木连通两方，他不是不敢，是不能，他也不是害怕对面的暗潮汹涌天昏地暗，他心里再清楚不过，对面是融融春光，是万物复苏后的世界。他看着迪克，那双眼睛藏着云卷云舒日升月落，他已经走了九十九步，每一步都需要无与伦比的决心，只需要最后一步，迪克犹豫了，因为他的止步不前。那他呢？他真的甘心吗？他回忆起那些来自迪克·格雷森的温暖，他的名字，他的气息，在春光乍泄的梦境中他没忍住泄漏的喘息……他不甘心就此结束，他不愿意患得患失，他想要的决非是伸出手近在眼前却不能触碰。

我想大学考到布鲁德海文去。他说。

迪克的眼睛在那一瞬间亮了起来，他怎么可能不知道这句话是什么意思。那我等你，杰森，我等你。他的脸上挂着大大的笑容。

-后来-

“你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”

“……”

“嗯哼？”

“十五岁吧。我感冒发烧的那个晚上，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯都不在，你带我去的医院吧，虽然我发烧了意识不太清楚，但是我听见你在叫我的名字。”

“一瞬间？”

“一瞬间。”


End file.
